No Matter What
by awwsomekola
Summary: When Luna askes Rainbow Dash to accompy her to Griffondor, she is eager. When she returns with more that expected, she'll have to choose between the pony that loves her and something she thinks she needs. Applejack Dash/Gilda.  My first story. Reviews


Twilight was working hard to tidy up the library. She knew it wasn't a smart idea to leave it in the care of Dittzy Doo while she was in Canterlot. Twilight knew Ditzy meant well, but she just was a little accident prone. Somehow she got a plate of muffins to sitck to the ceiling, and it took Spike some time to get it down.

"Huhhh..." Twilight moaned. Why couldn't she let Dr. Whooves watch it?

"Hey, Twilight," Spike said from ontop of the stairs, where he was trying to pry a book loose attached to the wall, "I wanna ask you something."

"What, Spike," Twilight said, happy to have a break from the waork.

"Do you think I can eat the gems off your dress?" He said, innocently.

"Spike! This is no time to be thinking of food. We still have to clean the..." Twilight began, but then she was cut off by somepony who entered the building.

"Twilight Sparkle?" The pony said.

"What do you wan.." Twilight almost shouted as she turned a round and saw a great, dark blue Alicorn looking down at her.

"P-Princess Luna, forgive me!" She said as she bowed to the Mystifying alicorn.

"Do not worry about it, Twilight," Luna said, smiling.

"Well...um...is there..uh..anything i can help you with?" Twilight asked, not trying to be rude, but she hasn't seen Luna since she was turned back from Nightmare Moon. It was somewhat of an akward meeting.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can," Luna said, "Celestia sent me here to ask for help from one of your friends."

"Um...sure, but who? And why?" Twilight asked sheepishly, hoping she wasn't too rude.

"Celestia said that I need to help her settle some dimplomatc issues in Gryffondor, and I was to ask your friend Rainbow Dash to accompainy me there." Luna said, loking down as if she was trying not to say something.

'Umm, Princess, why do you need Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, sort of confused,"Aren't there other ponies more..uh..qualified?"

'Celestia insests i make friends..." Princess Luna mumbled as she started to slightly blush.

"Oh! well then yes Rainbow Dash would be perfect!" Twilight said, trying to make Luna feel less awkward, "But I will have to ask Rainbow Dash, because the time shes been there was to visit a friend who, well, wasn't really that nice..."

"I understand. Try to get back to me within two weeks?" Luna asked, regaining her posture.

"Sure thing, Princess!"

"Oh and Twilight,"

"Yes, Princess Luna"

"You don't have to keep calling me Princess."

"Of course, I'm sorry Princ...uh I mean Luna," Twilight said, feeling that she had made a fool of her self.

"Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle," said the elegant alicorn of the night.

'Goodbye, Luna…" Twilight mumbled as the Princess walked out of the library.

Twilight was worried. If Rainbow Dash went to Gryffondor, there was a chance that she might run into a certain griffon, with whom she had a bad break with.

"Well, maybe they can make up, and then become friends again!" Even as Twilight said this, she felt as if going with Luna may not be the best decision.

* * *

><p>Applejack had been distracted all day. Even though the work horse normally was very serious about her part on the Apple Acres Farm, today she couldn't seem to get in the right mindset. Last night she had gone to one of Pinkie's famous all-night party's, and she saw that Rainbow Dash seemed glum, as if something was bothering her. When Applejack asked of her what was wrong, she tried to play it off as a small cold, but AJ could see through that.<p>

_It shouldn't bother me so much that Rainbow Dash is feeling bad, _Applejack thought. Sure, she'd try to help all of her pony friends, but with Rainbow Dash it seemed to really upset her. Applejack couldn't stand to see the normally proud pegasus pony depressed. Applejack didn't remember a time when Applejack felt something for Dash, though she could never determine what it was.

"What am ah thinkin'? Ah should just let it go. Shoot, that stubborn pony will probally feel better in no time; theres no resson for me to fret over it!" Applejack said to her self, but still she felt odd recalling her feeling for Rainbow.

Sure, Applejack liked all the other ponies. Twilight was an understanding pony, but at times she could be as hard –headed as a rock. She needed t ogo out more, and experience more thing first hand, than from a book. Fluttershy was a nice pony, one who shared Applejack's love for animals, but she could be very timid, which made the country horse feel awkward. Rarity. That pony could get on Applejack nerves easily. Where Applejack could care less if she got dirty, Rarity couldn't feel so out a place. But still, once Rairty set her mind to something, she didn't let it go, a trait Applejack admired. Pinkie Pie was one of the randomest pony's Applejack has every met. Despite her ocasional outburts of song and dance, and her ability to do things not even Celestia her self could attempt, Applejack felt as if Pinkie Pie was a good friend.

And then there's Rainbow Dash. She had been Applejack's first real friend in Ponyville. Applejack had always had a friendly rivalry going, though at times they could disagree over the smallesyt turn outs of a compitition. It was time's like these where Applejack really felt something for the colorful pony, something she could never really understand. That s why it was ususally Applejack who apologized first. Come to think of it, there were many times when Rainbow Dash was upset and Applejack went head over hooves to help her. After Gilda had left ponyville when she realesed her real side, it was AJ who comforted Dash the most.

Wait. What if that's it? Dash had lost her best friend, and she acted as if she had recoverd in a matter of days. _I should confront Dash about this. Then maybe she'll open up and feel better, _Applejack thought. But wiat, if she acted as if she cared thismuch, maybe Dash migt feel awkward.

"Not if I tell her how ah feel first! Then, if she feels the same way as ah do, ah could make her feel better!" Applejack sadi outloud. It seemed like a good plan. If, and only if, Rainbow Dash felt the same way, then maybe Applejack could replace the hole Gilda left.

"That's a perfect idea!" The orange pony said to her self.

"What's a good idea?" Some pony said from above Applejack.

Startled, Applejack glanced up at the tree she was under. Sure enough, there was a blue pegasus above her who smiled down at Applejack. Applejack's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. And at that smile. _No, control yourself, Applejack,_ she thought to her self as she shook out of it.

"Uhh…nothin, Suger Cube!" As Applejack said this, she silently kicked her self for not saying what was on her mind.

"Okay. I was tired, and I decided to rest up in this tree. I woke up with below me, talking to your self," Dash said as she gazed at the workhose.

Applejack blushed. _Great, now she thinks I'm crazy. _

"Sorry about that, Dash." AJ said sheepishly.

"Well okay, now that I'm rested, I gotta go practice some moves. Despite what you think, I don't sleep all day," the light blue pegasus said, with a coy smile, as she started to fly up.

"Wait, Dash!" Applejack said loudly as Rainbow Dash began to fly.

"What?" The pegesus said, looking down.

"Umm.. Ah gots to tell you somethin'…" Applejack said, mumbling and looking at the ground.

"Well, what is it, Applejack?" Rainbow said, with a slight hint of annoyance as she flew back to the tree.

"Ah.. um…ah like you," Applejack said, her voice almost as quiet as Fluttershy.

"What was that?"

"Ah said, ah like you…" Applejack said, still very low.

"You have to speak up, AJ. What's it ya wanted to tell me?" Dash replyed, with the annoyance mush easier to hear.

Applejack thought about quiting it, but then she reliazed it was now or never. If she put her feelings for Rainbow Dash away for any longer, she might not be able to bring them up again.

"Ah like you, Rainbow Dash! More than just a friend!" Applejack practily shouted at her pegasus friend.

Silence was AJ's response. No, "Oh, I like you too!" or even " Sorry, but I don't feel the same way…".

The silence was broken when Rainbow Dash took off into flight, going away from Applejack. As she did this, tears began to form at Applejack's eyes. A rejection would have felt better. At least then she'd know that Rainbow Dash cared for her feelings. But now, it seemed as if Applejacks feeling were nothing.

The small tears began to grow heavier, until Applejack was sobbing as she galloped back to her house. Why was she acting like a stupid little filly. Why did she say that? Of course Rainbow Dash didn't feel the same way, because it was wrong.

Applejack cried as she entered her normally comforting house. But today, it didn't make her feel any better. _I'm crying like a filly, _AJ thought. As she was beginning to head for her room, it bagan to rain outside.

"Forget you, Rainbow…" Applejack said in between her sobs. She decided to head back outside, where she couldn't tell the rain and the tears apart. As soon as Applejack stepped into the rain, she was soaked. Her bst friend had left her because she was disgusting. Now, it was Applejacks turn to feel depressed.

'Ah hate you, Rainbow Dash…" Even after what happened, she still could tell these words weren't true.

And that's what made her cry harder.


End file.
